


A Miracle of the Force

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ;), Force-Sensitive Han Solo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: “There’s no mystical energy field that controls my destiny.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of Ktavnukkah, with the prompt _miracles_.

Training on Ahch-To was calming, in a sense.

Every morning, Luke would wake Rey up at some ungodly hour of the morning just as the sun would rise. Before she could protest, though, there would always be freshly-cooked breakfast waiting for the two of them, almost as if by careful planning (or, as he’d put it, “The Force.”) The morning would continue with a hearty jog around the island, meditating for what seemed like ages (it was rather hard to “release one’s mind” when all Rey could focus on was trying not to fall asleep), and a few simple exercises in the Force. After being satisfied that Rey could, indeed, lift boulders with her mind, the two would break for lunch and some relaxation, followed by more working out alone (“I’m not getting any younger, Rey!”) and more running with a certain Jedi nuisance on her back (“Neither am I, _Master!_ ”). Following that would be a simple dinner, and a hearty discussion about the merits of the Force, which Rey always enjoyed having. Finally, after another round of meditation (still difficult when all she could focus on was not falling asleep), Luke would go to bed, and Rey would stay up for another few hours staring at the stars, contemplating her life.

Which had definitely taken a turn for the better, she thought one evening. With Finn finally awake, she now had a proper friend to turn to—or, at least, stay up all night comming as they both excitedly talked about training and kicking First Order ass. And speaking of which, she could probably consider Leia and the rest of the Resistance as a sort of family—one that actually came back for her, one that she knew would be on her side.

And yet, there was something missing. Rather, some _one._

Rey sorely missed Han. So did Finn and, even though he would never admit it, Rey was sure that even Luke was regretful that the old pirate was never coming back. And even with what he had left behind—her pistol, the _Falcon_ —there was nothing that could ever replace him.

She rubbed her eyes. Even weeks after—after all _that,_ Rey still found it almost impossible to fall asleep without vivid nightmares about Kylo Ren chasing her down, ramming Han through the chest again and again, crushing Finn under the heel of his—

 _No!_ She gritted her teeth. She would _not_ let that monster take ownership of her in any form, regardless of how frightening he made himself out to be. She had kicked his ass once, and by the Force, she’d do it again in a heartbeat.

Rey sighed. _So much for trying to sleep,_ she thought, standing up. If her mind was going to run away with her tonight, well, so be it.

With one final look towards the cave (just to ensure that Luke was _really_ asleep), Rey crept silently down the stone steps, heading back to the _Falcon._ Chewbacca had kept it dutifully parked, flying back to base only to refuel and restock on supplies and food (of which there wasn’t much on the island—not even bugs). Walking back into it brought back so many fond memories. She brushed her fingertips along the cool, metal sides, letting herself get lost in them.

“We’ve seen a lot, haven’t we?” she heard herself murmur to the old ship. “Remember when we first got you off Jakku? I thought I’d never be able to leave that dirtball, ‘specially not in a garbage ship—well, sorry—but we did, huh? We showed those First Order bastards, didn’t we?”

Rey grinned, walking towards the cockpit. “That was amazing. ‘Course, you’ve probably seen better flying with Han, huh?” She sat herself in the pilot’s seat and promptly crossed her legs. “Said he’s made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs. Sorry, _under_ fourteen parsecs.” She rolled her eyes. “Talk about nuance.”

“It’s under _twelve,_ get it right.”

Frightened, Rey turned around in her seat, only to come face-to-face with—

“ _Han?_ ” she exclaimed, eyes widening. “Oh Force, it can’t be…”

“Kid, what are you—” Han’s ghost looked at her, then looked down at his blue-tinted hands. “Oh, you’ve got to be _kidding_ me.”

Rey’s face split into a wide grin. “It’s a miracle!”

“It’s a damned nuisance, that’s what it is,” he said, frowning. “The Force wasn’t supposed to control me.”

“The Force brought you back!” she said, still smiling even as tears began to fall from her face. “It’s exactly what you—what you didn’t— _genius,_ isn’t it?” At that point, her words were lost to a fit of tears.

“Oh, kid.” Even while she was bawling into her hands, Rey could sense his ghost moving closer to her, almost as if trying to comfort her.

“Whatever,” she said weakly, wiping her eyes on the back of her handwarmers. Sweet stars above, this would make for a great story back home. “Oh Force, wait until Luke sees you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chag sameach!  
> also, something something [my tumblr](http://lesbiangffa.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
